Cinta Pandangan Mata
by Ira Putri
Summary: Ketika matamu yang berbicara, bukan mulutmu. Memandang indah ciptaan Tuhan yang sama sekali tidak kau dustakan. Bukan untuk menjaga hati dari siksa hati yang patah. Hanya bisa memendam perasaan entah sampai kapan. Kau mencintainya. / Cerita seorang Zhang Yixing yang menyukai teman kelasnya, Kim Junmyeon / SULAY


.  
.

Title: Cinta Pandangan Mata

By: Ira Putri

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance, (gagal) little Comedy

Words: 5.505

.  
.

* * *

Gelak tawa terdengar riuh di kelas sebuah sekolah. Sekolah itu bukan sekolah negeri favorit, sayangnya. Tapi sekolah itu cukup berbaik hati untuk menampung siswa baru yang memiliki nilai yang sedikit rendah dari rata-rata. Ini bukan cerita tentang kehidupan siswa baru. Ini adalah cerita singkat tentang perjalanan cinta anak SMA.

.

Cinta pandangan mata. Terdengar klise, memang. Tapi ini bukan cerita cinta kampungan yang biasanya ada di serial drama TV yang merusak moral anak-anak zaman sekarang. Kau pernah merasakan cinta? Lalu, apakah kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu langsung ke orang yang kau cintai? Tidak semudah itu mengatakan perasaanmu ke orang lain. Inilah yang dialami oleh pemuda berdarah Changsa, Tiongkok, ini. Namanya Zhang Yixing. Di name tag sekolahnya ditulis huruf hangul "Jang Issing". Ia benci nama aslinya jika ia berada di Korea, namun ia terlalu mencintai namanya sehingga ia rela menjadi bahan olokan di kelasnya. Sehingga ia memakai nama Lay sebagai nama panggilan.

Yixing sedang termenung setelah pelajaran olahraga berakhir. Para siswa kelas 11 MIA 3 sedang asyiknya berganti baju. Para siswa laki-laki yang kepanasan membuka baju mereka sampai topless, dan duduk berebut kipas angin yang terlepas dari dinding. Sedangkan siswa perempuan duduk bergerombol di depan kipas angin yang berada di dinding atas kelas. Sedangkan Yixing, hanya duduk termenung. Ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dan memandangi bekal sarapannya, bento dan telur dadar.

"...aku ... aku tidak mungkin menyukainya..."

.

 _Itu yang menjadi topik utama dalam pikirannya._

.

.  
.

Saat pelajaran olahraga tadi, Yixing sudah menyelesaikan tes bola voli. Waktu menunjukkan bahwa pelajaran olahraga akan berakhir 15 menit lagi. Beberapa anak perempuan bermain dengan bola voli, sedangkan beberapa anak laki-laki bermain sepak bola. Ada beberapa anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang duduk di pinggir lapangan untuk beristirahat, termasuk Yixing.

Tak sengaja mata indah bak mutiara hitam Yixing menatap teman sekaligus ketua kelasnya, yaitu Kim Junmyeon. Junmyeon tampak lelah. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan bercengkrama dengan anak perempuan yang berada beberapa senti dari tempat Yixing duduk.

.

Kenapa hari ini dia begitu tampan?

.

Baru kali ini aku memuji orang lain yang tidak begitu dekat denganku. Memuji dalam hati. Hati yang memuji.

.

"Hei, Yixing! Bisakah kau minggir sedikit? Jangan kau berada di tengah lapangan kalau kau tidak ingin menerima bola voli ini tepat di wajahmu!" ucap salah satu teman perempuan bernama Soyou.

Yixing tersadar. "Ah, iya! Aku tidak akan pindah. Aku juga akan menerima bola voli itu di tanganku, bukan di wajahku. Hehe,"

"Janganlah seperti itu. Bola voli ini keras. Sana duduk di sebelah Junmyeon!" Perempuan bernama Sinbi itu menimpali.

Yixing mengalah. Ia mundur dan duduk tepat di sebelah Junmyeon. Entah mengapa gadis di sebelah Junmyeon menghilang begitu saja. Sehingga hanya ada mereka berdua duduk di pinggir lapangan. Pikiran Yixing langsung kalut.

Junmyeon hanyalah laki-laki biasa yang berada satu kelas dengannya. Junmyeon adalah sosok ekstrovert, lain dengan Yixing yang adalah seorang introvert. Junmyeon adalah orang yang netral, sebenarnya. Junmyeon banyak bercengkrama dengan siswa perempuan, bukan berati ia tidak berteman dengan laki-laki. Dari kelas 10 Junmyeon dekat dengan salah satu teman laki-laki bernama Baekhyun. Junmyeon dan Baekhyun serasi. Saling melengkapi. Baekhyun orang yang berisik, namun ia juga moodboster seisi kelas. Sedangkan Junmyeon hampir sama dengan Baekhyun. Sebagai penggembira. Namun Junmyeon juga bisa bersikap serius, berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Setiap ada tugas kelompok, selalu bersama Baekhyun, jika tidak ada peraturan memilih kelompok. Ada isu bahwa mereka sempat berpacaran namun hanya bertahan 2 bulan.

Berbeda dengan Yixing. Ada dua orang yang menurut teman satu kelas yang terbilang...terlalu diam dan tertutup. Salah satunya adalah Yixing. Satu lagi orangnya adalah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bukan orang yang pintar sebenarnya, dia selalu bermasalah dengan guru. Seperti tugas dan pr. Bukan berarti Kyungsoo tidak pintar dalam segala hal. Ia hanya tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran yang terbilang umum ini. Ia orang yang cerdas. IQ nya cukup besar untuk orang yang maniak video games dan anime Jepang. Entah kenapa Yixing bisa bersahabat dengan orang yang sama introvertnya dengannya.

.

"Oh tidak bola volinya!"

.

Bola voli?

Ada apa dengan bola voli?

.

Yixing tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat ada bola voli melambung ke arahnya.

.

Ke arahnya? Apakah ia yakin? _Kurasa tidak_.

.

Bola itu mengarah ke arah Junmyeon.

.

Yixing membulatkan matanya dan bergerak. Entah kenapa ia bergerak untuk menepis bola voli yang melambung cukup keras itu. Menepis bola keras itu dari Junmyeon. Sedangkan Junmyeon yang tadi melindungi wajahnya dengan tangan itu pun membuka mata perlahan. Bola voli itu kembali menggelinding ke arah salah satu anak perempuan. Junmyeon selamat dari hantaman bola voli. Karena Yixing. Yixing menyelamatkannya

.

Hening sejenak.

.

Yixing kembali duduk sembari meringis kesakitan dan mengelus lengan kanannya.

.

"... Ciee, Junmyeon! Kau baru saja diselamatkan oleh Yixing!"

.

Yixing terpaku. Ia yakin ada semburat merah di pipinya. Ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi pada saat itu. Riuh kata "cie" dari anak perempuan itu semakin ramai. Yixing melihat ada tangan yang bertaut di bahu kanannya. Lengan kekar tepat menempel di dagunya.

.

Junmyeon _memeluknya._

Bukan hanya memeluknya. Tapi ia menempelkan kepalanya ke kepala Yixing.

.

Junmyeon tersenyum ke arah para perempuan yang histeris itu. Matanya menyipit sembari mengembangkan senyumnya. Setidaknya itu yang bisa ditangkap oleh mata Yixing. Kemudian saat Yixing menatapnya, Junmyeon menoleh ke arahnya. Senyum itu kembali merekah.

.

Tampan.

.

Ia berani bersumpah. Junmyeon sungguh tampan.

.

"Hahaha, terima kasih Lay! Kau menyelamatkanku dari Sinbi yang kurang ajar itu,"

.

Yixing merona. "S-sama-sama... Myeon,"

.

.  
.

Yap! Sampai sekarang Yixing masih memikirkannya. Bahkan sampai Kyungsoo menyelesaikan makannya pun Yixing tidak mau cerita. Yixing menutup tempat bekalnya. Masih dengan pandangan kosong yang sama.

"Kau itu kenapa, sih? Aku tanya kau tidak mau jawab. Sekarang aku selesai makan, nih! Apa kau tetap tidak mau cerita?" Kyungsoo sedikit menggertak.

Yixing menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan..."

Kyungsoo tampak mendengarkan.

.

Tapi, ia tidak mungkin menceritakan bahwa ia mulai menyukai teman kelas absurd macam Junmyeon.

.

"...aduh, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya..."

"Jelaskan saja, Xing.." Kyungsoo melipat tangannya.

"...anu itu..."

"Daritadi anu anu... terus! Ada apa, sih?"

".. hari ini ulangan Fisika dimajukan.."

"...OHOK!" Kyungsoo tersedak air mineralnya setelah mendengar perkataan Yixing.

.

...bukan itu yang ingin diucapkan Yixing. Ia terlalu malu pada sahabatnya sendiri. Apalagi, ini baru permulaan. Bahwa hatinya bermula pada ketua kelas absurd itu setelah sekian lama ia tidak menyukai seseorang.

Belum saatnya.

 _Belum._

.

Yixing diam bukan berarti ia tidak memperhatikan teman-temannya. Ia mengamati diam-diam seluruh temannya. Mulai dari Eunji si anak baperan, si anak manja Hani, sampai Yeri si fans fanatik Shinee. Bahkan Junmyeon tak luput dari perhatiannya.

.

Entah kenapa saat ini Yixing suka memperhatikan Junmyeon. Mulai dari Junmyeon yang merengek bercanda pada guru Matematika, berpura-pura serius pada guru Fisika, sampai ia tidur di kelas saat pelajaran kosong.

Setelah kejadian bola voli, entah kenapa Junmyeon dan Baekhyun berjauhan. Tapi mereka pasti punya Q-time sendiri di luar sekolah. Baekhyun lebih memilih Tao ketimbang Junmyeon jadi teman kelompoknya. Junmyeon jadi lebih sering sendiri. Lebih independen daripada kelas 10 dulu. Bahkan Kyungsoo pun berani bercengkrama dengan Junmyeon. Hampir menjadi sohib lah, walaupun Kyungsoo tidak bisa jauh dari Yixing.

.

 _Atau itu hanya persepsinya saja._

.

Entah. Hanya mereka yang tahu. Yixing tidak ingin menjadi sok tahu.

.

.  
.

"Aku yakin kau sedang menyukai seseorang di sekolah ini. Jujurlah, Xing. Aku tahu kau takkan bertahan lama memendam perasaanmu.." ujar Kyungsoo suatu hari.

Yixing menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah... aku mengaku,"

Kyungsoo tertawa menang. Sifat aslinya yaitu jahil ketahuan. "Jadi, siapa yang kau taksir?"

"... kau tidak akan terkejut, kan?" Yixing memastikan.

"Tergantung siapa orangnya," jawab Kyungsoo enteng.

Yixing menghela nafas lagi. Berkata pelan, mengarah ke berbisik. "... aku.. menyukai Junmyeon akhir-akhir ini.."

"Ppfffttt!" Kyungsoo mem-pause kegiatannya bermain video games dari laptop yang selalu ia bawa. Kemudian tertawa tertahan. "Kau? Junmyeon?"

"Yasudah kalau tidak percaya..." Yixing menunduk. "Sudah sekitar dua bulan ini. Aku terus memperhatikannya. Kau bahkan tidak tahu dan hanya mengurus permainanmu di laptop! Apa itu namanya? Watch Dog? Assasins Creed? Skyrim? Death Space?"

"Oke oke, cukup Xing..." Kyungsoo melepas headsetnya. "Bukannya aku tidak tahu dan tidak memperhatikanmu, tapi..."

Kyungsoo menutup layar laptopnya. "Aku sudah tahu kalau kau menyukai Junmyeon,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi tertawa?"

"Fake laugh, you know?" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "Agar kau terkesan kaget dan terintimidasi, hahaha,"

"Sahabat macam apa kau?" Yixing menggampar pelan lengan Kyungsoo.

"Xing, sebenarnya kau salah sudah curhat kepadaku.." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yixing was-was

"Devil prank... hm?" Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Aku akan menjahilimu,"

"Apa? Oh, tidak tidak tidak! Kau sayang nyawamu kan, Kyung?"

"Masa bodoh soal nyawa. Lagipula kau tidak akan benar-benar membunuhku, Zhang Yixing," Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, meregangkan otot.

"Yah, jangan gitu dong, Kyung. Apa kau tidak kasihan lihat sahabatmu ini barusan memulai jatuh cinta?" Yixing merengek.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak, Xing. Tapi... sedikit kode. Aku akan mengatakan sedikit kode ke Junmyeon. Lagipula, Junmyeon, aku dan Chanyeol satu kelompok membuat kerajinan,"

Yixing merengut. "Kerajinan tempat pensilmu belum jadi? Aku baru saja akan memulai kerajinan keset,"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Kyungsoo mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Aku tahu kalau kau memang menyukai Junmyeon. Kau tidak salah, kok. Itu wajar. Kau boleh bohong kepadaku, tapi matamu tidak bisa bohong. Aku takut tingkahmu akan semakin menjadi bila kau menyukai Junmyeon saat kelas 12 nanti. Itupun kalau masih suka..."

Yixing mendengarkan.

"Aku tahu kau, Xing. Walaupun kita baru bersahabat setahun lebih. Sifatmu polos dan mudah ditebak. Aku hanya khawatir dengan tingkahmu yang tidak-tidak..."

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Yixing dan menuju meja Junmyeon. Junmyeon terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Kyungsoo. Junmyeon langsung mengeluarkan benang, jarum, dan tempat pensil yang hampir jadi. Yixing hanya melihat mereka berdua. Junmyeon mencoba memasukkan benang ke dalam lubang jarum, sedangkan Kyungsoo membenahi tempat pensilnya. Mereka sedikit cekcok mulut, entah beradu argumen apa. Lalu Kyungsoo berinisiatif memanggil Yixing yang saat itu sibuk dengan gadgetnya.

"Yixing! Kemarilah!" panggil Kyungsoo.

Yixing menoleh. Matanya bertatapan dengan Kyungsoo dan juga Junmyeon. Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya, berisyarat untuk segera kesana. Dengan pemikiran yang matang, lebih tepatnya terdiam sesaat setelah Kyungsoo memanggilnya, Yixing akhirnya mendekati dua laki-laki itu.

"Lay, aku minta tolong, bisakah kau bantu mengikat tali ini? Tidak cukup rapi, menurutku.." ujar Junmyeon.

"Baiklah!" Yixing menyanggupi.

Hening sesaat. Hanya ada suara Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon yang bercengkrama sekitar lima menit kemudian. Yixing hanya diam. Tidak ingin menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan.

.

Mengapa aku mengurusi urusan orang lain, pikir Yixing.

.

Namun, Yixing menangkap satu pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon.

.

"Myeon?" Kyungsoo memanggil.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau betah menjomblo?"

"Entahlah," Junmyeon tertawa.

"Bagaimana tipe pasangan idealmu?"

"Apa ya?" Junmyeon berpikir. "Sekarang tidak perlu yang berparas mempesona. Sekarang zamannya orang yang membuatku nyaman berada di dekatnya. Benar-benar nyaman. Bukan hanya untuk mempermainkan hatiku,"

Kyungsoo menyeringai sejenak dalam diam. Melirik ke arah Yixing sejenak."Hei, kau tahu tidak? Ada seseorang yang menyukaimu!"

.

Yixing menegak ludahnya.

 _Sialan kau Do Kyungsoo!_

.

"Cewek atau cowok?"

"Hm? Ada yang cewek...ada yang cowok juga.."

.

Yixing sedikit was was.

.

Junmyeon tersenyum sedikit. "Orangnya..."

.

Yixing mencoba bersikap seperti biasa. Kyungsoo tampak mendengarkan Junmyeon.

.

"... _sange_ gak?"

.

Wat?

.

 _Sange_?

.

Maksudnya...

.

... nafsuan?

.

 _Dahel_.

.

"... Bahahahaha!" Tawa Kyungsoo meledak.

Yixing meringis. Menahan tawa. Sebenarnya antara tawa dan ngenes juga. Tidak mungkin Junmyeon suka memikirkan itu. Junmyeon pasti bercanda.

"Aku serius, Myeon.." Kyungsoo mengambil tempat pensil dari Yixing. Mulai menjahit.

"Aku juga serius, Kyung.. Hahaha..." Junmyeon tertawa juga.

"Oke, oke. Ganti pertanyaan!" Kyungsoo menyela. "Apakah kau sedang mendekati seseorang?"

"Sebenarnya iya.."

.

Pupus sudah harapan Yixing.

.

"...aku sekarang sedang naksir tetanggaku. Anaknya Pak Lurah. Tapi mungkin aku hanya main-main dengannya.." jawab Junmyeon.

.

Yixing terus diam.

 _Ternyata Junmyeon juga suka main hati._

.

.  
.

Tak terasa mereka semua sudah memasuki kelas 12. Kelas akhir yang super sibuk. Ujian praktek di depan mata.

.

Yixing masih sama. Dengan perasaan yang sama dengan Junmyeon. Hingga kelas 12 ini ia mampu menyimpan perasaannya pada Junmyeon. Junmyeon juga masih sama. Hanya semakin tampan, menurut Yixing.

Junmyeon dan Baekhyun tetap bersama, walaupun di kelas Baekhyun duduk dengan Tao. Sedangkan Junmyeon duduk dengan Minghao, si anak paling pendiam dan sifat paling netral sekelas. Tidak sediam Yixing dan Kyungsoo, tentunya. Yixing hanya sibuk memainkan gadgetnya di saat yang lainnya sedang sibuk-sibuknya belajar buku soal ujian. Bukan berarti Yixing tidak belajar. Dia belajar, tapi tidak suka dengan keramaian. Butuh ketenangan, kadang butuh musik juga.

.

"Ini soal ujian tahun lalu. Aku akan memberi kalian kuis dari soal-soal ini. Kerjakan sebisa kalian. Jika sudah selesai, kita bahas dan kalian bisa bertanya-tanya. Paham?"

"Paham, seonsaengnim!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana anak-anak yang lain? Hanya... 1,2,3... 10... 27 orang saja?" Cho seonsaengnim bertanya.

"Itu... Baekhyun, Seulgi, Juhyun dan Jongdae ada rapat marching band," Seorang murid menimpali. "Sedangkan yang lain tidak tahu.."

Cho seonsaengnim berpikir. "Hmm... Junmyeon. Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan bangku deretan Sinbi?"

.

Bangku deretan Sinbi.

.

Itu juga deretan Yixing.

.

"Satu deret bangku dibagi menjadi dua atau tiga kelompok. Kemudian kerjakan soal ini, soalnya bisa dibagi jadi beberapa nomor, terserah kalian. Oh ya, Junmyeon. Kau bisa bergabung dengan Lay dan Seungkwan," ujar Cho seonsaengnim.

.

Yixing satu kelompok dengan Junmyeon.

.

 _Wow_.

.

Junmyeon bangkit dari duduknua kemudian menghampiri bangku Yixing. Yixing sudah dapat soal dari Sinbi. Dia mulai mengerjakannya saat Junmyeon duduk di sebelahnya. Itu bangku Kyungsoo sebenarnya, tapi Kyungsoo sedang sakit jadi tidak masuk sekolah. Yixing berhasil mengerjakan satu soal. Junmyeon akan memulai mengerjakan soal.

.

Soal pelajaran Fisika memang menyusahkan.

.

Junmyeon dan Yixing mengerjakan soal berdua. Junmyeon tetap dengan kertas coretannya yang hampir penuh. Yixing menyalin jawaban yang sudah benar menurut pendapat mereka berdua. Tapi sebenarnya mereka larut dalam diam. Tak ada yang mulai pembicaraan selain rumus dan cara mengerjakan. Jika salah satu bertanya, tetap dijawab. Namun hanya sepatah dua patah kata. Setelah itu kembali diam. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain, yang beradu argumen dengan ramainya. Seungkwan memilih untuk berdiskusi dengan Sinbi.

.

Yixing membatin. Ia merasa senang satu kelompok dengan Junmyeon. Meskipun itu bukan untuk pertama kalinya.

.

Namun ini terasa berbeda. Berbeda dengan saat kelas 11 ia berkelompok dengan Junmyeon saat pelajaran Geografi.

.

Masih ada gelak tawa. Ya, walaupun itu karena Woozi. Yixing bahkan ingat saat ia dan Junmyeon bersekongkol untuk memberi beberapa alasan pada guru Geografi soal tugas mereka yang belum selesai.

.

Itu cukup membahagiakan bagi Yixing. Bercengkrama sekaligus bercanda dengan orang yang ia sukai. Walaupun, waktu itu ia masih menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dan Junmyeon masih 'tidak peka' akan perasaan Yixing.

.

Sepertinya kali ini perasaannya diketahui oleh seseorang. Selain Kyungsoo.

.

"Hei, jangan lupa! Besok bawa baju formal! Untuk ujian praktek Bahasa Inggris!" ujar Tao.

"Memangnya ujian praktek melamar kerja itu jadi?"

"Iya. Mr. Kevin sudah mengkonfirmasinya. Kelas lain sudah melakukannya di kelas masing-masing," jelas Tao. "Oh iya, jangan lupa dandan yang cantik yaaa~~!"

"Huuuuu~~!" Seluruh isi kelas menyoraki Tao.

Yixing mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Yixing. Yixing menoleh. Itu Baekhyun.

"Kudengar kau punya kamera GoPro?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Benar," jawab Yixing singkat. "Kenapa? Kau mau meminjamnya?"

"Tidak. Bawa saja besok. Kita akan foto sekelas. Bersama Mr. Kevin,"

"Baiklah!" Yixing mengiyakan.

.

.  
.

Yixing menatap dirinya di cermin kamar mandi sekolah. Cukup tampan. Untuk ukuran seseorang melamar kerja jadi HRD. Itu bohong. Hanya pilihan pekerjaan pada ujian praktek Bahasa Inggris, kok. Setelan kemeja berwarna merah jambu, celana kain dan jas hitam menghiasi tubuhnya yang ramping. Merapikan sedikit rambutnya, menenteng amplop coklat berisi surat lamaran beserta CV untuk ujian. Kemudian ia kembali ke kelas.

Semua teman-temannya kelas 12 MIA 3 menunggu guru Bahasa Inggris mereka. Sedang makan siang, katanya. Ada yang berlatih conversation dengan teman lain, ada yang membaca CV dan surat lamaran, dan menghafalkan jawaban pertanyaan yang akan diajukan nanti saat ujian sesi interview. Biasa, bocoran dari kelas lain.

.

Yixing tak sengaja menatap Junmyeon. Junmyeon sungguh tampan dengan kemeja biru laut, dasi garis-garis berwarna biru dan putih, celana kain hitam dan jas tentunya. Junmyeon sedang merapikan rambutnya di depan kaca jendela kelas. Kali ini rambut Junmyeon di-keatas-kan hingga menampilkan dahinya yang lebar. Sungguh menawan, batin Yixing.

.

Apalah daya Yixing yang hari ini berpenampilan _slenge'an_ , menurutnya.

.

Tak lama, Mr. Kevin si guru Bahasa Inggris pun datang. Para siswa terutama perempuan berkerumun untuk menggeret Mr. Kevin untuk ke dalam kelas dan berfoto. Yixing sudah menyiapkan kameranya, dan berfoto bersama teman-teman kelasnya. Kemudian, ujian praktek Bahasa Inggris dimulai.

.

"Tumben kau mengajakku foto, Lay?" Hani terheran-heran.

Yixing membenahi kamera GoPro miliknya. "Selama ini kau hanya menganggapku pendiam dan sebagainya. Apakah aku sediam itu dan tidak menganggapmu teman? Aku temanmu juga!"

Yixing menggeret Hani untuk mendekat, kemudian berfoto. Yixing mengatakan, itu untuk kenang-kenangan. Bukan hanya Hani, tapi semua teman sekelas. Yixing memang berniat seperti itu dari awal.

.

Teman sekelas...

.

 _Termasuk Junmyeon_.

.

"Ada apa denganmu, Myeon?"

Yixing tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Tao dan Junmyeon di belakangnya, setelah berfoto dengan Gikwang.

"... apa kau malu, Junmyeon? Hahaha.." Tao tertawa kecil.

Yixing menoleh sejenak ke arah mereka berdua. Pas saat Junmyeon menjauhi Yixing di sebelahnya. Yixing bingung. Junmyeon tampak berusaha cuek dan bermain dengan dasinya. Junmyeon kembali bertingkah aneh dan menghampiri teman lainnya dengan berjalan seperti orang konyol. Yixing menghampiri Tao.

"Hai, Tao! Ayo berfoto bersamaku!"

"Boleh!" Tao tampak antusias.

Kemudian mereka berfoto.

Yixing memberanikan bertanya. "Tadi, Junmyeon kenapa?"

Tao tersenyum lebar. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Hehehe..."

Yixing bingung dua kali. Tapi ia berusaha tak peduli. Ia kembali menghampiri teman-teman lain yang sudah selesai ujian praktek untuk berfoto, kecuali Kyungsoo. Entah dimana anak itu berada. Toh ia juga benci memfoto dan difoto. Sudah banyak foto yang ia ambil bersama teman-temannya. Hanya satu orang yang belum ia ajak foto.

.

Junmyeon.

.

Yixing dengan segenap hati berusaha bersikap biasa pada Junmyeon. Yixing menoleh ke belakang. Junmyeon tepat berada di belakangnya, berjalan dengan membenahi dasinya. Yixing menghampiri Junmyeon dengan semangat.

"Hai, Junmyeon! Foto bersama?" Yixing menawarkan.

"Boleh," Junmyeon tersenyum. Kemudian Junmyeon mengambil kamera yang tadi ada di tangan Yixing.

.

Ya Tuhan. Junmyeon yang memegang kamera.

.

Yixing berusaha membenahi letak kameranya untuk mendapatkan hasil yang bagus. Junmyeon tetap memegangi kamera Yixing. Sehingga tangan mereka bersentuhan. Timer kamera di-setting menjadi lima detik. Sehingga tangan mereka bersentuhan selama lima detik.

.

Junmyeon dan Yixing tersenyum pada kamera.

.

Senyum paling manis yang mereka tampilkan.

.

Juga tangan yang bersentuhan.

.

 _Jangan lupakan tangan._

.

.  
.

Grup chat Line mendadak heboh. Sebuah foto diposting di kolom chat grup. Sekilas tampak biasa karena menampilkan beberapa foto dalam satu frame. Namun ada foto lagi yang dikirim. Berupa hasil zoom foto yang sengaja di screenshot. Menampilkan dua sosok laki-laki yang tersenyum di foto itu.

.

Junmyeon dan Yixing.

.

Yang mengirim foto itu adalah Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun pun menampilkan screenshot yang menggambarkan profil akun Line seseorang. Akun itu bernama Zhang 'Lay' Yixing.

.

Dan itu foto profil Yixing.

.

Yixing bertanya-tanya. Ada apa ini?

.

Apakah selama ini, Baekhyun tahu perasaannya pada Junmyeon?

.

Jika iya, itu tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo orangnya juga tipikal orang yang sangat menjaga rahasia.

.

Apa mungkin... tingkah laku Yixing lah yang membuat Baekhyun mengetahuinya?

.

Atau ini bukan ditujukan untuk dirinya.

.

Tapi untuk Junmyeon.

.

.

Oke. Yixing gabut sekarang.

Benar-benar _gabut._

.

Yixing juga takut Junmyeon akan menjauhinya.

.

.  
.

"Yang kutakutkan sekarang terbukti,"

Kyungsoo menyeruput kopi moccachinonya. Yixing memainkan garpu di piring berisi lasagna yang ia pesan.

"Baekhyun sudah tahu. Mungkin kau selama ini meremehkan Baekhyun.." Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"Apa hanya karena foto itu?" Yixing memastikan. "Jelas tidak mungkin. Di foto itu aku tidak hanya berfoto dengan Junmyeon saja.."

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan waktu kelas 11 dulu?"

"Tidak," jawab Yixing.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Tingkah laku.."

"Tingkah laku apa?"

"Tingkah lakumu mengisyaratkan kau menyukai Junmyeon," jawab Kyungsoo. "Kau masih tak menyadarinya?"

"Aku sudah menyembunyikannya!" Yixing mengelak.

"Lalu bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tahu? Hm?"

Yixing terdiam. Kyungsoo pandai membuat orang merasa terpojokkan. Skak mat.

"Lama-lama satu kelas bisa tahu kalau kau menyukai Junmyeon, Xing..." Kyungsoo memelankan suaranya.

Yixing menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang mengantri untuk foto buku kenangan. Di antara mereka ada Junmyeon yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-teman lainnya. Pakaian vintage adalah pakaian yang mereka usung untuk tema foto buku kenangan.

Yixing merenung. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku bukan tipe orang sepertimu yang pandai mengutarakan perasaan. Aku ingat saat kau dan Jongin si anak SMA sebelah sama-sama menyatakan perasaan.."

Kyungsoo menaikkan bahunya. "Itu terjadi saat kami masih SMP. Kami kan satu sekolah saat SMP.."

Yixing diam.

"Hanya satu cara untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu.." Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"Apa?"

"Menyatakan perasaan,"

"Kyung, kau tahu kan aku..."

"Kau belum mencobanya, Zhang Yixing,"

Yixing kembali diam.

Kyungsoo menambahkan. "Jangan sms, ataupun chat lewat Line. Telepon saja. Nyatakan perasaanmu. Kalau kau sms ataupun chat, itu akan menjadi bukti. Dan Junmyeon akan menceritakannya pada teman-teman, termasuk Baekhyun. Kita tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun adalah sainganmu atau bukan. Yang jelas anggaplah Baekhyun sebagai sainganmu untuk sementara. Cinta tak mengenal teman, Xing. Terutama untuk hal ini,"

Yixing diam. Kemudian berkata.

"Aku masih nyaman dengan ini, Kyung. Selama ini aku selalu memandangnya. Setiap saat. Aku selalu menjawab pertanyaanmu, kenapa kau bisa suka dengan Junmyeon? Aku jawab tidak tahu, bukan? Itulah alasanku selalu memandangnya. Mungkin orang lain menganggapnya tidak tampan, atau dia orang aneh dan freaky. Cinta mungkin mengubah pandangan itu, Kyung. Cinta membuat mataku melihat sisi lain dari Junmyeon. Aku memang tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan Junmyeon, tapi dengan mata ini, aku dapat menyukainya...ah bukan! _Mencintainya_. Aku tahu rasanya memendam perasaan. Tidak enak, tidak nyaman. Benar apa yang kau katakan. Tapi aku memang tidak ingin dia tahu. Semua teman kelas mendukung pasangan Junmyeon-Baekhyun, karena mereka selalu bersama. Seperti aku dan kau. Tapi bedanya kita seperti tidak dianggap. Formalitas untuk ujian praktek Tata Boga, karena kita beda kelompok dan hanya diperbolehkan membuat empat kelompok. Selain itu..."

Yixing kembali diam. Kyungsoo tampak masih mendengarkan.

"... ah! Semua ini membuatku gila. Lebih gila dari ujian nasional yang akan digelar sebentar lagi.." Yixing mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau terlalu minder, Yixing.." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kemudian menepuk pundak Yixing. "Junmyeon sendiri mengaku dia masih menjomblo. Junmyeon dan Baekhyun juga tidak menjalin hubungan apa-apa selama ini. Mungkin saja Baekhyun punya rencana lain. Bukan untuk menjauhkanmu dari Junmyeon. Aku tidak akan berburuk sangka. Jelas-jelas Baekhyun menyukai adik kelas, dia mengaku sendiri. Mengapa kau tidak mencoba dulu. Setidaknya menyatakan perasaan itu membuatmu sedikit lega untuk semua ini..."

Yixing mencoba mencerna kembali omongan Kyungsoo.

"Ada dua alasan Junmyeon menjaga jarak darimu. Pertama, dia juga menyukaimu. Kedua, dia menghindari fitnah dan tidak menyukaimu. Terserah apa persepsimu. Jika kau masih ingin berharap, berdoalah pada Tuhan agar pilihan nomor 1 itu adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk Junmyeon memperbaiki diri hanya untukmu.." Kyungsoo mengambil sepotong lasagna Yixing yang mendingin.

"Kyung, tapi jika Ju..."

"Nah! Teman-teman! Ini dia pastry chef kita!"

Baekhyun menyeret Yixing ke arah kerumunan teman sekelas saat itu juga.

Yixing terkejut dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'ada apa ini'.

"Kau tahu, Lay? Coklatmu sangat disukai guru! Aku baru saja mendapat kabar itu dari guru Tata Boga. Kita dapat nilai terbaik! Coklatmu sangat membantu!" Baekhyun tersenyum.

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya. Memang saat ujian praktek Tata Boga ia berkelompok dengan Baekhyun. Tapi saat itu Baekhyun hanya bersikap seperti biasa. Bahkan tetap dengan gaya komunikasinya yang selalu bercanda.

"B-benarkah?" Yixing tak percaya.

"Iya, Lay! Ajari aku membuat coklat seperti itu! Kau pandai memasak ternyata!" Jongdae menimpali.

Yixing tersenyum kikuk. "I-itu hanya coklat biasa.."

"Kalau kau pandai memasak, pasanganmu nanti 10 tahun lagi akan beruntung mendapatkanmu!" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membawa gelas berisi rootbeer dan menyodorkannya untuk Yixing.

Yixing menatap mata Baekhyun. Ada kerutan di mata saat Baekhyun tersenyum. Menandakan Baekhyun tersenyum dengan ceria dan tulus. Yixing mengambil gelas rootbeer itu. Yixing membalas senyuman Baekhyun dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Pesta rootbeer, kawan?" Baekhyun mengangkat gelas rootbeernya.

"Yaaaaa~~~!" Semuanya bersorak gembira.

Yixing menatap Kyungsoo sejenak. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggerakkan kepalanya, menandakan suatu isyarat. Yixing mengangguk. Ia mengambil gelas rootbeer lagi. Membawanya dan menatap satu tujuan.

.

Junmyeon yang berada di sudut ruangan.

.

Yixing menghampiri Junmyeon yang sedang sibuk dengan gadget di tangannya.

"Nikmatilah waktu bersama teman-temanmu selagi bisa bersama, daripada kau hanya berdiri disini dengan dunia fanamu," ujar Yixing pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Yixing. Yixing menyodorkan rootbeer pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon bingung. "Apa ini?"

"Rootbeer.." Yixing menaikkan bahunya. "Aku mengambil rootbeer ini untukmu karena semua teman yang lain sudah mengambilnya. Kasihan kalau kau tidak kebagian.."

Junmyeon memiringkan kepalanya. Kembali bingung. Atau mungkin otaknya sedang lemot untuk mencerna perkataan Yixing.

Yixing merona. "... itu. Baekhyun sudah memberikan dua gelas padaku. Aku hanya bisa meminum satu rootbeer. Aku takut ini beralkohol. Kuberikan padamu,"

Junmyeon menyimpan gadget di saku celananya. Ia mengambil gelas rootbeer daru tangan Yixing. "Terima kasih, Lay,"

"Sama-sama.." Yixing tersenyum.

Junmyeon meneguk sedikit rootbeernya. Kemudian tertawa renyah. "Ini rootbeer mentega. Tidak beralkohol. Hahaha..."

Yixing juga tertawa setelah ia sendiri yang menyadari rasa dari rootbeer itu.

.

Yixing berfantasi. Seperti waktu itu ruangan cafe hanya milik mereka berdua.

.

.  
.

Yixing menatap layar handphonenya. Terdapat nomor dan nama kontak Junmyeon di sana. Kyungsoo baru mengirimkan kontak itu pada Yixing. Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo terus memaksa Yixing untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Junmyeon. Sampai-sampai Yixing rela bertanya pada Jongin, pacar Kyungsoo, bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan perasaan.

.

 _"Kau... hanya mengatakan apa yang harus kau katakan. Katakan seluruh isi perasaanmu," - Jongin_

.

Yixing frustasi di meja belajar kamarnya. "Bagaimana ini..."

Yixing mencoba menelepon Junmyeon. Nomor itu aktif dan saat panggilan dimulai, itu tersambung dengan nomor Junmyeon.

"Halo?"

.

 _Suara Junmyeon_.

.

 **Pip!**

.

Yixing mematikan teleponnya.

.

Cinta memang membuat mata berbinar. Dan lidah terasa kelu juga.

.

Yixing mencoba menelepon Junmyeon lagi.

.

"Halo?" Kembali suara Junmyeon membahana di telinga Yixing.

.

"J-junmyeon?"

"Ya? Siapa ini?"

.

Dia tidak mengenali suaraku, pikir Yixing.

.

Sekali lagi telepon diakhiri oleh Yixing.

.

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi ber-dimple milik Yixing.

.

"Bagaimana ini ..." Yixing kembali galau.

.

Tangan lentiknya berusaha memencet kontak Junmyeon di handphone touchscreen miliknya. Setelah itu panggilan dimulai.

.

Tidak diangkat.

.

Yixing tak lantas putus asa, atau sedang berusaha untuk tidak putus asa. Menarik napas panjang, membuangnya perlahan. "Baiklah. Beranikan nyalimu, Zhang Yixing!"

.

Yixing kembali menelepon Junmyeon.

.

"Halo? Ini siapa, sih?"

.

" _A-aku menyukaimu. Junmyeon!_ "

"... hah?"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara, bahwa aku menyukaimu. Maaf atas sikapku selama ini padamu, itu semua karena kebodohanku. S-semoga kita bisa jadi teman..."

.

Hening selama tiga detik. Walaupun tak terlihat, Yixing bisa merasakan bahwa Junmyeon di sana sedang mengerjapkan matanya. Terkejut. Atau... berpikir bahwa kata-kata Yixing terdengar aneh.

.

 **Pip!** Handphone itu diletakkan dengan tidak elitnya.

.

"Kyungsoo, andai kau sedang ada di sampingku. Kau bisa tahu bagaimana cara bicaraku dalam menyatakan perasaan.. Aku lebih bodoh dari yang kau kira..."

.

Yixing tampak menitikkan air mata. Tanda penyesalan, dan ketakutan.

.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti Kyungsoo? Jika aku hanya mampu memandangnya dari kejauhan. Hanya itu yang bisa mempertahankan perasaanku... Dan menjaga perasaan Junmyeon juga. Aku salah... Ya, aku salah langkah..."

.

Yixing membuka aplikasi Line miliknya. Membuka chatroomnya dengan Kyungsoo. Mengirimkan pesan suara pada Kyungsoo.

.

"Kyung... aku gagal,"

.

.  
.

Ujian nasional berhasil dilaksanakan dan semua kelas 12 di sekolah itu dinyatakan lulus. Sabtu besok diadakan upacara perpisahan sekaligus pelepasan siswa kelas 12. Hari ini hari Jumat, gladi bersih acara pelepasan tersebut. Acara itu sebenarnya membosankan. Hanya diisi oleh band sekolah, eskul tari untuk menyambut para siswa serta sambutan dari Kepala Sekolah dan Wakil Kepala Sekolah. Seluruh kelas 12 bersiap untuk acara gladi bersih. Kursi untuk para siswa dan orang tua pun disiapkan dengan rapi.

Beberapa anak mengerubungi Yixing.

"Kenapa kau memilih kembali ke tempat asalmu? Di Changsa?" Baekhyun tampak kecewa.

Yixing tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Bukan maksudku tidak ingin mengambil jurusan musik di kampus Korea ini. Tapi, aku lebih nyaman di sana. Ada ayah dan ibu. Aku merindukan mereka. Lagipula aku sudah disini sejak aku SMP,"

"Jadi, jika kami mengadakan reuni, kau tidak bisa datang?" tanya Sinbi.

"Akan kuusahakan datang, kok. Pesawat dari Changsa ke sini hanya tiga jam perjalanan, kok," Yixing tetap tersenyum. "Makanya, kabari aku jika ada reuni,"

"Kyungsoo akan sendirian kalau kau tidak ada bersamanya," Minghao menimpali.

Yixing tersenyum lagi. "Tidak, Minghao. Kyungsoo tetap pada pendiriannya. Dia akan terus mengejar cita-citanya sebagai dokter. Aku sudah bilang padanya, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"

Yixing menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Maaf selama tiga tahun ini aku tidak banyak bicara pada kalian. Bukannya aku tidak cocok berada di dekat kalian. Tapi... aku hanya nyaman memandang tingkah laku kalian selama berada di kelas dari kejauhan. Aku tetap menganggap kalian teman. Tidak peduli nantinya kita akan saling melupakan. Terima kasih sudah menjadi temanku yang paling berkesan..."

Baekhyun memeluk Yixing dari samping. Mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Semoga kau sukses di sana, Lay. Kau orang yang diam-diam menghanyutkan. Maaf juga aku tidak banyak mengobrol denganmu. Aku takut harus memulai pembicaraan apa padamu. Aku takut kau tak suka gaya bicaraku.."

"Oh, tidak sama sekali, Baek.." Yixing membalas pelukan Baekhyun. "Kau orang yang paling berisik sedunia. Tapi entah kenapa jika kau diam, semua akan terasa mati. Tetaplah seperti itu. Oh, ya! Tetap jaga kontak ya teman! Aku akan selalu ada di grup chat!"

Yixing melepas pelukannya. Menoleh ke kanan sebentar, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya menghampiri seseorang.

.

Kyungsoo.

.

"Hai, Kyung!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar akan kembali ke Changsa?"

"Benar," Yixing tersenyum. Mereka lalu saling memberi high five.

"Doakan aku masuk kedokteran, ya!" pinta Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja. Untuk sahabatku selama tiga tahun ini..." Yixing tersenyum.

"Kau tidak melupakan satu hal kan? Yang sempat gagal?"

Senyum Yixing memudar. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Yixing kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "Lima menit lagi acara gladi bersih ini selesai. Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Tak usah pikirkan hasilnya,"

Yixing tersenyum kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Yixing menuliskan sebuah pesan kepada nomor seseorang.

.

"Temui aku di belakang sekolah. Lima menit dari sekarang,"

.

.  
.

Junmyeon berlarian menuju belakang sekolah. Ada seseorang yang mengirimkan SMS padanya. Nomor telepon yang selalu menghantuinya selama ini. Ia ingin tahu siapa pemilik nomor telepon itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung berlari menuju belakang sekolah setelah acara gladi bersih.

Sesampainya di belakang sekolah, ia hanya menemui Yixing dan Baekhyun di sana.

.

Di antara mereka berdua...

.

 _Siapa di antara mereka pemilik nomor telepon ini?_

.

"... maafkan aku, Yixing. A-aku tidak tahu. Aku juga tidak bermaksud untuk itu. Aku hanya..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan sampai kau membicarakan ini pada orang lain. Hanya itu pintaku, Baek.."

Kehadiran Junmyeon menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka berdua. Baekhyun tampak berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun menyeka air matanya. Yixing baru menoleh setelah Baekhyun menatap ke arah Junmyeon.

"Hai, Myeon? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku? Aku... menunggu seseorang," jawab Junmyeon.

Baekhyun melepas tangannya yang tadi tertaut di tangan Yixing. "Lay.. sebaiknya aku pulang. Hari semakin siang.."

"Baiklah, Baek. Terima kasih kau mendengarkan ceritaku," Yixing mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian berbisik. "Jaga dia untukku, ya! Aku akan secepatnya kembali.."

"Pasti, Lay. Pasti!" Baekhyun menyanggupi.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati Junmyeon, lalu menepuk pundaknya sebentat sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Yixing. "Kenapa Baekhyun menangis?"

Yixing hanya tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit curhat padanya. Mungkin dia terbawa suasana. Oh, ya! Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menunggu seseorang," jawab Junmyeon singkat.

"Baiklah. Singkat saja. Aku ditelepon seseorang yang tak kukenal. Dia mengaku menyukaiku. Aku tak tahu dia siapa. Dia mengajakku bertemu di belakang sekolah. Inilah saatnya aku mengetahui siapa pemilik nomor itu, Lay.." Junmyeon menambahkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponnya saja?" tanya Yixing.

"Ah! Ide bagus!"

Junmyeon mulai menelepon nomor tadi. Kemudian ia menutup teleponnya. "Tidak diangkat, Lay,"

"Coba saja lagi," jawab Yixing singkat.

Junmyeon menelepon lagi nomor tadi. Badannya berbalik yang tadinya menghadap Yixing menjadi membelakangi Yixing. "Ah, sekarang di reject!"

Junmyeon sedikit frustasi menatap layar handphonenya. Tak lama, nomor tak dikenal tadi menelepon balik nomor Junmyeon. Junmyeon sedikit lega dan mengangkat nomor itu.

"Ah! Akhirnya kau mengangkat juga!"

.

Tak ada jawaban dari seberang.

.

Junmyeon bergerak untuk berbalik badan. "Kau tahu? Kau mengganggu. Apakah kita harus bertemu di..."

.

Junmyeon langsung bungkam saat tepat ia berbalik badan, Yixing yang ada di hadapannya sedang menatapnya sambil menggenggam handphone di telinganya.

.

" _Apakah aku mengganggumu? Kim Junmyeon?_ "

.

Suara Yixing sama seperti suara yang Junmyeon dengar di telepon.

.

Selama ini, Yixing yang meneleponnya.

.

Dan bilang kalau ia _menyukainya_.

.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, Junmyeon," Yixing menutup teleponnya. "Aku hanya ingin bicara sebelum kita benar-benar berpisah,"

Junmyeon masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. "... j-jadi... selama ini... kau?"

"Ya," jawab Yixing mantap. "Aku yang menelepon. Aku juga yang bilang kalau aku menyukaimu,"

.

Junmyeon diam tanpa kata.

.

"Ya. Aku menyukaimu Junmyeon. Hanya saja. Aku memendam perasaanku selama ini. Aku memandangmu, setiap saat. Hanya itu yang membuatku nyaman dan aku juga tidak ingin memperlihatkan bahwa aku menyukaimu. Dan aku menyebutnya cinta pandangan mata. Aku menyatakan perasaan hanya untuk membuatmu tahu perasaanku, sebelum akhirnya kita benar-benar berpisah," tambah Yixing.

Junmyeon tetap diam. Tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar darinya.

"Hanya itu saja. Kuharap kau sudah tahu bahwa aku akan kembali ke Changsa untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. Dan.. ya. Mungkin jika tidak ada keperluan penting, aku tidak akan kembali ke Korea,"

Yixing berjalan menjauhi Junmyeon yang masih terpaku. "Oh ya... satu hal lagi,"

Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum. "Semoga kita tetap bisa menjadi teman..."

Junmyeon menatap mata Yixing. Tak ada kebohongan di sana.

.

Yixing benar-benar menyukainya.

.

Bukan. Ganti.

.

 _ **Mencintainya**_.

.

"... mungkin kau terlalu terkejut jika ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Haha," Yixing tertawa renyah.

"Baiklah, Junmyeon! Sampai bertemu besok!"

Yixing berlari meninggalkan Junmyeon. Sendirian di sana.

.

Junmyeon masih di sana. Kosong tatapannya. Ia larut dalam pikirannya.

.

Dan membiarkan jantungnya berdetak kencang dari biasanya.

.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

.

Tes, tes! Apa halaman fanfictionku berjamur? Sudah berapa tahun aku meninggalkan halaman ini?

.

Yak! Halo lagi. Ira kembali. Wah, lama ya tidak bertemu. Apa kalian lebih tua dari yang kubayangkan? /plak/

Hampir dua tahun nih, nggak nulis disini. Aku kangen nulis. Nah disini Ira kembali nulis FF. Maaf ya, momen Sulaynya sedikit. FF ini berdasarkan pengalaman Ira sendiri :')

Apakah kalian mengharapkan sekuel dari FF ini? Oohh... tidak tahu ya. Apakah Ira kuat menulisnya wkwkwk. Ini butuh sekitar dua setengah hari buat nulis FF ini wkwk.

Ira lagi mau sibuk masuk kuliah nih hehe. Mana suaranya yang udah tua /plak/. Oh, untuk sekuel, Ira akan menampilkan beberapa cerita singkat aja kelanjutan perasaan bang suho dan icing ke depannya. Dan ... ngenes juga liat akhir ceritanya kenapa jadi begini hahaha :'v sama ngenesnya dengan hati Ira yang jatuh berserakan di lantai /brb nyapu/

Ssst! Ini hanya spoiler. Semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan momen sulay nya yang pendek. Tahu rasanya suka sama doi gimana kan? Semoga Ira menjelaskan secara ringkas tentang bagaimana nyeseknya memendam perasaan ;-;

Oke. Aku membuang bau bau spoiler disini xD. Tunggu FF Ira selanjutnya, ya!

.

At least, mind to review?


End file.
